Constants
by The Diaries Guild
Summary: Personality Conflicts OVA 1 - We all know the PCverse. Now what happens when a lone incident triggers a cascade of events that changes things? PRDTPC


Constants  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
Power Rangers is owned by Disney and distributed by Buena Vista Television. Ellen Brand created the Personality Conflicts world. I just love to meddle in it. This is number one in the Personality Conflicts OVA universe.  
  
===============  
  
They say that the universe is ruled by constants. The sky is up, the ground is down, the sun burns and the moon reflects. Taxes go up, and your wallet thins.  
  
But a few months ago, something odd decided to occur. It was the day when Ecliptor, right hand man to Astronema and the wicked Mephestian Darkonda had agreed on one simple fact; that whenever you made Evil Rangers, it never worked out.  
  
Today, seemed like the perfect day for the universe to give a raspberry to the laws of constants, and decided to do something particularly odd, even for a world with twenty plus rangers and five villains circling the globe.  
  
But if you take a look a couple worlds over, you will see the newest problems origin, as a mechanical man, looked over the large, unwieldy contraption with a critical eye. "My Lord, I do not think that this plan will work."  
  
The Lord in question, was a scaled humanoid dinosaur with sharp teeth and even more sharp talons. He wore nothing but black leather and was cut so that the ridges on his back could show itself underneath without looking vulnerable. "Zeltrax," he said, his voice almost a low raspy hiss, "you continue to question me."  
  
Zeltrax winced, his face expressionless as he said, "I do not question you My Lord..."  
  
"Then good," growled Mesogog as he very neatly slid over towards the machine and caressed it lovingly. "This machine, was salvaged from the beach front of Silver Hills. A most, ingenious machine created by those pathetic humans." He hissed as he stroked the black material the machine was covered in. "A time generator.... yes..."  
  
Elsa, a striking woman dressed in black leather, shared a glance between herself and Zeltrax. Comrades in arms was something of a hard thing to classify them as. More like friendly rivals. "My Lord," she said, her voice haughty. "Are you planning on traveling back in time to wipe out Dr. Tommy Oliver?"  
  
"Ah, Elsa," said Mesogog as he was neatly in her face in that manner that creeped out the woman. "You think so little of the potential of this machine. With it, I could go back to the cretaceous era, and prevent the destruction of the prehistoric world. But.... I have a better idea."  
  
Mesogog flicked on a display as several flowing lines could be seen flashing across the screen. "With some modifications, and some justifiable changes to the time generator, I was able to break a hole between worlds." Several of the lines compressed in a single spot and he chuckled.  
  
"Another world, My Lord?" inquired Zeltrax. "How is it possible that you can link yourself to another world?"  
  
"It is more of a traverse, than a link, Zeltrax," said Mesogog in a voice that promised pain if the warrior asked any more stupid questions. "What is it that the humans say? When you first don't succeed, find another world and try, try again...."  
  
=================  
  
"It's been quiet," remarked Ethan James as he tapped at the keyboard in front of himself. He had picked up an old copy of Super Ninja Space Wars since his last version crashed, and was easily breezing through the levels.  
  
"A bit too quiet, Ethan," remarked Black Ranger as he sighed, running a hand over his helmet. "Mesogog is probably planning something. And with Trent having two of our auxiliary Zords under his control, things can get really ugly real quick."  
  
Conner McKnight looked up from where he was bouncing a red and white soccer ball and said, "Experience Dr. O?"  
  
"Something like that," replied Black Ranger. For the umpteenth time he wished he could remove the helmet and go into standby mode. But with his Dino Gem and Morpher molecularized, he was stuck. After he was back to normal, the first priority was to go to the bathroom and eat.  
  
"Dr. O is right though," said Kira Ford as she tinkered with her guitar. "It's been way too quiet with Trent who knows where and Mesogog keeping quiet. Something's definitely up."  
  
"Knowing either of them, it won't be good," said Conner, savagely cracking his knuckles with Ethan nodding in the background. Kira and Black Ranger shared a look. It was no secret that Ethan and Conner were not exactly willing to forgive Trent for the stuff he did to them. Black Ranger felt for him, being in his shoes once before, and Kira felt that the Gem was responsible for the problems.  
  
A beeping sound from the computer console suddenly sounded as everyone's head snapped up to look at Hayley who was tapping at the computer. "Found something?" inquired Black Ranger as the four went over to look at the screens.  
  
"Yeah. Looks like Mesogog is setting up some kinda device near the beach." replied Hayley as she worked on getting a better view of the Tyrannodrones working tirelessly at setting up a large black device that had a panel on one side.  
  
"What the heck is that?" inquired Ethan. "Looks like a reject machine from Star Trek."  
  
"Oh it gets worse than that, Ethan," said Black Ranger as everyone looked at him. "That's a time generator."  
  
Conner blinked. "Wait a minute. Where did Mesogog get a time generator?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but it's possible he got it from the wreckage in Silver Hills of one of the Time Ships." Black Ranger's expression went dark as he looked it over. "Looks like he refitted it for some heavy duty traveling. I'm not even sure if he's going to travel to the past with that configuration."  
  
"Took a Time Travel Joyride before, Dr. O?" inquired Kira.  
  
"Whatever he's doing, you've gotta stop him." Hayley swiveled around and said, "take the Raptor Cycles. And be careful. One wrong move and you could be hurling towards the Big Bang."  
  
"Well that's real helpful," griped Ethan as their morphers flashed into being.  
  
"I'll stay here in case you need backup," said Black Ranger. "Go."  
  
"Right. Dino Thunder, Power Up!"  
  
=================  
  
"Hold it right there ugly!" exclaimed Red Ranger as he zoomed in on his Raptor Cycle, weapons blazing. The red lasers took out five Tyrannodrones before he skidded to a halt and dismounted. Blue and Yellow Rangers own Cycles took out several other Tyrannodrones before they jumped off as well.  
  
Zeltrax gave them a look. "Must you interfere with everything?" he inquired as more Tyrannodrones appeared from a hidden Invisiportal. "Tyrannodrones, attack!" Then, to their surprise, he turned back to the machine and continued to punch buttons on it.  
  
Red Ranger cursed silently as he tried to fight his way towards Zeltrax in order to stop him, but it seemed that Zeltrax had decided that more was better, and had called out nearly fifty of the scaly Tyrannodrones.  
  
"Looks like he's getting serious," remarked Blue Ranger offhandedly as he smashed two of the Tyrannodrones' heads together with a resounding clunk.  
  
"Oh yeah, there's a lot more than usual," replied Yellow Ranger offhandedly as she spun around another and kicked it in the small of the back. "Good thing he hasn't called out anything else."  
  
"Oh that's just a fine thing to say around the bad guy," griped Red Ranger as he kicked several in the chest with a spinning roundhouse. He was then immediately rushed by half a dozen Tyrannodrones. "Gah! Little help?"  
  
"Seik-hya!" Several dozen Tyrannodrones were suddenly bowled over as Black Ranger barreled over several with the ATV. Dismounting, he drew his Brachio Staff and threw himself into the fight. "Looks like you guys needed a little help."  
  
"Ya think?" griped Blue Ranger as he slashed, hacked and kicked out at a group of enemies. "This is getting us nowhere. Lasers!"  
  
Yellow laser fire flashed out around the battlefield and Zeltrax spun and growled. "Dr. Oliver." Reigning in his hatred for the moment, Zeltrax turned and punched in the final few codes onto the time generator. With a final push of a button, the machine hummed to life just as the Invisiportal flared again, revealing Elsa and Mesogog.  
  
"Good work Zeltrax," rumbled Mesogog. Zeltrax felt a swell of pride as Mesogog glanced over towards the other Rangers who, upon seeing the scaly overlord, tried to fight their way through the press of goons. "Open the portal."  
  
"Yes my Master." Zeltrax turned and pulled a lever. In front of them, a glowing crackling blue hole irised open and Mesogog hissed in delight. "Send our Tyrannodrones through and follow shortly." With that, Mesogog walked through the portal and vanished, Elsa hot on his tail.  
  
"Tyrannodrones, to me!" commanded Zeltrax. "I would love to stay and finish you off Dr. Oliver, but time is short." With that and a mockery of a salute, Zeltrax vanished through the portal.  
  
"Oh boy, that was harsh," grumbled Blue Ranger as he stumbled over to the other Rangers. "You guys okay?"  
  
"We'll live," grunted Red Ranger. Black Ranger was already on his feet and heading over to the machine.  
  
Checking the readouts, Black Ranger shook his head. "That portal will stay open as long as someone keeps it running on this end. But someone's gotta follow Mesogog and his crew over there."  
  
"I have this feeling that someone is us," said Yellow Ranger.  
  
"That's right. You'd stay morphed before you head through. If it looks safe, power down and keep a low profile. I'll get Hayley over here and join you shortly." Black Ranger returned to the console and said, "Good luck."  
  
"Once more into the abyss," remarked Blue Ranger before leaping into the portal. Red and Yellow followed him and Black Ranger set to work on the console before him.  
  
=================  
  
Zordon frowned at the unfamiliar pulse of energy that was feeding into his energy tube sensors. "Alpha," said the White Morphing Master. "Can you make heads or tails of this energy signature?"  
  
"It is unfamiliar at best Zordon," replied the little robot. "But it seems to be liberally dusted with phase shift electron pulses. I suspect it is a portal to another world generated by some unknown source."  
  
"Contact the Turbo Rangers," said Zordon. "We cannot assume that it is friendly."  
  
In a flash of light, five Turbo Rangers materialized in the middle of the room. Justin Stewart looked up and said, "What's up Zordon? It seems a bit early in the week for someone to be causing problems."  
  
"It's been two days since Pikalator," added Tasha Young. She then sniffed in Fred's direction. "You still smell like singed dog hair."  
  
"Do I have to reiterate my position on planning again?" asked Fred Kelman, obviously off put at the remark on his current smell even after a days worth of cleaning.  
  
Rosa De Santos simply sighed while Franklin Park smirked and handed Alpha his Encyclopedia of Vampires that he was still working his way through. Zordon, having delt with the group mentality many times before, preferred to answer Justin. "There is a strange portal opening in the middle of the park. You must go and investigate the source of it."  
  
"Any specifics on this portal?" asked Rosa.  
  
"It's big and blue," said Alpha in a rare bout of offbeat humor. Frank made a note to keep Alpha away from Peter Venkman as much as possible. "But other than that, it seems to have an otherworldly origin."  
  
"Right. Keep our eyes and ears open. Gotcha," said Fred as he pulled out his Turbo Key. "Shift into Turbo!"  
  
In a flash of multicolored light, the five teleported down to the base of the park where a small crackling blue portal was gaining in size. Blue Ranger aimed a hand held scanner where he had teleported it out of storage on the way there. "Looks like there's a lot of chroniton particles that Alpha and Zordon missed telling us."  
  
Red Ranger shook his head. "I don't think they missed it as much as couldn't scan it. Look at that thing. It feels like it's suddenly gonna grab us and suck us in."  
  
Pink Ranger took a step backwards involuntarily, remembering the same effect occurring to Billy a few months ago when he got sucked into a parallel world. "Dimensional portal?" she said, voicing the group opinion.  
  
"Probably," said Frank. "I got a bad feeling about this."  
  
In a flash of light, forms materialized out of the portal. Upon seeing the horde of ugly creatures that stood at the threshold of the portal, Yellow Ranger rolled her eyes. "You just had to say it, didn't you?"  
  
The lead creature, hissed and chuckled. "Ah, a welcoming committee. And Rangers as well. Zeltrax, Elsa... take care of them."  
  
"As you wish Lord Mesogog," Elsa said, drawing her own sword from a hip holster.  
  
"Not another one!" griped Red Ranger. "This makes what, six now?"  
  
"I think we need to worry about the here and now," said Blue Ranger, eyeing the Tyrannodrones warily. "Those things look rather nasty."  
  
"ATTACK!" Roared Zeltrax as Mesogog vanished in a flash of green light. The Tyrannodrones swarmed forth like a wave and Red Ranger found himself grinning despite himself.  
  
"Twenty to one, eh? Lets go!"  
  
=================  
  
"Ecliptor."  
  
The large crystalline warrior turned and scowled darkly at the grinning Darkonda. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
"Busy brooding," Darkonda quipped. Ecliptor snarled and reached for his sword, but Darkonda held up his hands. "Hear me out. Check the sensor nets. The Turbo Rangers are fighting a new set of enemies."  
  
"Another one?" inquired Ecliptor, his interest piqued. No UAE members had come to earth recently and they would have known if another earthbound villain had rose to power. Brushing past Darkonda rudely, he tapped a console to reveal the Turbo Rangers fighting twenty to one odds against strange dinosaur-like enemies. "They are not like anything I have ever seen before."  
  
"They were led by a creature named Mesogog," said Darkonda smoothly. "I'm sure if a member of the UAE were to approach him, then things would handle themselves more smoothly."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" asked Ecliptor suspiciously. There was no relationship between the pair despite a large hatred for each other.  
  
"Simple. You've obviously heard about the pact Rita has entered with Gasket. With Mondo disposed of, it's only a matter of time before that crone decides to upstage us."  
  
"And that's not in your plans is it," sneered Ecliptor. "Having your place beside Dark Specter upset."  
  
Darkonda gave Ecliptor a blithe stare. "It is in my best interests of course."  
  
Ecliptor humphed and said, "I will notify Astronema and send down a group of Quantrons." With that, he stalked away.  
  
================  
  
"Yah!" Red Ranger parried a strike from Zeltrax's green sword and smirked under his helmet. "You're good."  
  
"I'm better than you, little boy," snapped Zeltrax as he fenced back and forth. A ducked strike allowed him to get inside of Red Ranger's guard as he kicked out at his stomach, knocking the Ranger across. "Keep your guard up," he said mockingly as he loosed an energy bolt at the Ranger.  
  
Red Ranger yelped and rolled away to be helped up by Yellow Ranger. "Man these guys pack a punch," said Yellow Ranger. There was a bit of hesitation and Red Ranger noticed that she had been ganged up on by several Tyrannodrones at a time.  
  
"I noticed, and these henchmen aren't bad either," said Red Ranger. Suddenly, the sound of teleportation filled the air and several dozen Quantrons appeared out of thin air, accompanied by Ecliptor. Red Ranger grimaced. "Can't you see we're busy?"  
  
"My business is not with you," said Ecliptor as he pointed towards Zeltrax. "But with them."  
  
"We have no business with any of you," snapped back Elsa haughtily. "Now step aside."  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot do that," replied Ecliptor smartly. "I represent Dark Specter of the UAE and he has claimed this planet for himself."  
  
"This planet and all other worlds belong to our master, Lord Mesogog," growled Zeltrax as he brandished his sword threateningly.  
  
"Wow, Mexican standoff," quipped Green Ranger as he looked around at the assembled foot soldiers.  
  
Suddenly, the portal flared once more and three people in color coded uniforms stepped out. There was an uncomfortable silence before Elsa snapped, "Can't you Rangers meddle in some other business? I'm sure there's a place for you in Turtle Cove."  
  
"Can't do that," replied Red Tyranno.  
  
"Yeah, otherwise we'd leave a whole world stomped flat," added Blue Tricera.  
  
"Can you two quit with the jokes for one moment?" inquired Yellow Ptera.  
  
"My thoughts exactly. Triptoids!" Summoning several dozen of the staff wielding warriors, Zeltrax pointed in everyone's general direction. "Tyrannodrones, Triptoids, attack now!"  
  
"They have two types? Blast." Ecliptor muttered before he threw himself into a free for all where the enemy was both wearing a primary color and wasn't one of his men.  
  
=================  
  
"Anything yet on your side?" asked Black Ranger as he tapped at the consoles.  
  
"Just about got it," said Hayley as she worked at the computer link up. A moment later, her laptop beeped. "Got it. The portal is stable for sending the Zords through if we need to. You'd better get moving Tommy, knowing them, they're probably neck deep in trouble."  
  
"Right, catch ya later." Black Ranger climbed onto the ATV and sped through, leaving Hayley in the dust.  
  
There was a moment of disorientation and a sense of spinning and Black Ranger broke through, neatly running over a pack of Triptoids, Quantrons and Tyrannodrones. "What the heck is going on here?" Black Ranger wondered as he drew his Brachio Staff and shouted, "Fire!"  
  
The staff energy cleared a huge space in the press of goons and Black Ranger dismounted, only to get attacked savagely by Zeltrax. "You're not going to get away this time, Dr. Oliver!" Zeltrax snarled as he abandoned his duel with Red Turbo.  
  
"Oh, and I thought you just missed me," Black Brachio quipped as he fought back, staff to sword. He then ducked a slice that came up from behind him as he spun and yelped. "Ecliptor?"  
  
"Do I know you?" Ecliptor asked, putting his sword to use by dispatching a Tyrannodrone that tried to jump him from behind.  
  
"Talk later," said Black Brachio as he pushed Zeltrax back. "This is getting old. Brachio Staff Fire!"  
  
Zeltrax was knocked away, only to slam into a group of Tyrannodrones, bowling them over. "Ugh," grunted Zeltrax.  
  
"That had to hurt," said Blue Tricera. "Hey Dr. O! Crystal guy behind you!"  
  
Black Brachio ducked as a swing nearly took his head off. "Thanks Ethan!" replied Black Brachio as he fenced back and forth between himself and Ecliptor who found himself impressed with the Black Ranger's fighting style.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere, Fred!" exclaimed Green Turbo as he fought back to back with Yellow Ptera. "Isn't Zordon sending us any backup?"  
  
"Ask and ye shall receive! Seik-hya!" the foot soldiers attacking the group were plowed over by a blur in red, followed by several other color coded warriors. Two of them were dressed in similar red, and blue colors, two others had no helmet but the one in blue had a visor and the other had a broadsword. "Wow, what a party," cracked Red Zeo as he fought his way through the mess.  
  
Ecliptor grumbled to himself as he fought against Black Brachio and pushed the Dino Ranger backwards. "I'll be back," he said, knowing that three Rangers and two Morphin Warriors would be able to turn the tide of the fight. He then vanished in a twist of air, followed by the Quantrons.  
  
The Tyrannodrones and Triptoids decided that enough was enough and rallied away from the enemy to fall back behind Zeltrax and Elsa. Elsa was favoring a shoulder as it had been shot by Blue Turbo and Zeltax was glaring at Black Brachio. "We'll be back." The group vanished in a flash of green that seemed to vanish through the portal as well.  
  
Red Turbo sighed and looked over at Red Zeo. "Thanks for the help," he said ruefully. "Did Zordon pull you out to class?"  
  
"Naw, not even," replied Red Zeo.  
  
"I dunno about you guys, but I'm beat from fighting all of those goons," said Pink Turbo as she turned to the others. "Anyone up for going to Ernie's?"  
  
"I think we have more pressing concerns right now," said Blue Morphin Warrior as he gestured towards the four unidentified Rangers that they had fought against. Striding up to them, he said, "Who're you guys?"  
  
Red Tyranno was about to say something when Black Brachio interrupted him with a barely whispered, "Billy?"  
  
Billy flinched as if struck. "Who're you? And how do you know me?"  
  
Glancing at everyone assembled, Black Brachio swallowed. "I think, we need to get to somewhere private." he said, voice shaky.  
  
"The Power Chamber then," said Blue Zeo. He looked curiously at the Dino Rangers and scratched his head. "Your guys suits look awfully familiar."  
  
Before they could say anything, a lifting sensation gripped them and the group were deposited in the middle of the Power Chamber. "Whoa, dude! This is way cool," exclaimed Blue Tricera.  
  
"That's for sure," said Yellow Ptera nodding.  
  
"Welcome to the Power Chamber," said Red Morphin Warrior. "We'll trust you with our identities if you can trust us with yours."  
  
"I see no problem in that," said Red Tyranno. "Power Down!" Light flared and the trio reverted back to their human forms. "Conner McKnight," he said. "This is Kira Ford and Ethan James."  
  
"And you?" asked Yellow Turbo addressing Black Brachio.  
  
There was an awkward pause before Black Brachio said, "Dr. Tommy Oliver."  
  
"Power Down!" Everyone turned to see Red Zeo revert into Tommy Oliver, a much younger one with long hair. Kira giggled under a hand and Ethan smirked. Conner blinked as Tommy walked over to his double and asked, "Dr. Tommy Oliver? Are you... me?"  
  
"Last time I checked," replied Dr. Oliver. "But as it stands, I'm stuck as a Ranger so you'll have to take my word, and my voice and my fighting style for granted."  
  
"If you're me, then what's the worst thing that has happened to us?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Green Ranger." replied Dr. Oliver automatically. There was a chorus of "Power Down" and the others reverted to normal.  
  
"Hold up there bro," said Jason as he pulled Tommy away. "We don't want to get into an argument of who's the real Tommy."  
  
"They are both the same," said Billy and Rocky nodded.  
  
"Their body language is the same," added Rocky.  
  
Alpha, who had remained silent up till now, waved his hands and said, "Ai yi yi, two Tommys? This is all confusing at times."  
  
"Alpha!" Beneath his helmet, Dr. Oliver's expression broke into a grin. "It's been so long since I've seen you!"  
  
"Welcome Rangers from another world," rumbled in Zordon. The Dino Rangers looked up and a low "Whoa" escaped Conner's lips. "For those who do not know, I am Zordon of Eltare."  
  
"Zordon, it's good to see you again," said Dr. Oliver as he nodded respectfully.  
  
"As it is good to see you in the mantle of a Ranger, even though it is not the Red that I am accustomed to," replied Zordon.  
  
"So, what's the deal here? Who were those creeps?" inquired Fred. Dr. Oliver looked at Fred for the first time and did a double take.  
  
"Fred? You're the Red Turbo Ranger?"  
  
Fred blinked. "I'm not from where ever you are?"  
  
"According to that documentary of Dr. O, Tommy was Red Turbo first and then he passed it to someone named TJ, right?" said Kira.  
  
"At least in our world," said Dr. Oliver nodding.  
  
"Whoa, time out here," said Tasha. "We should start at the beginning here."  
  
"Right. We'll go first. I'll start from the beginning for our world. It was 1995 when Rita was freed from her Dumpster..." As Dr. Oliver spun the tale, Billy leaned in to Tommy and said, "He's got your story telling ability."  
  
"Yeah, well he is me after all," replied Tommy.  
  
After the long histories were exchanged, Jason shook his head and said, "Bro, that is amazing. Eleven Earth Ranger teams in eleven years?"  
  
"Tell me about it," said Dr. Oliver. "I wish I could have been present for all of them, but as it stood, I could only read and document about them. Working with Anton Mercer was a bit time consuming."  
  
"It kinda sucks that we didn't become the Turbo Rangers in your world," said Frank. Fred nodded as well.  
  
"Seeing yourself fighting and knowing its not you in the suit, eerie in a way."  
  
"Are we around in your world though, Tommy?" asked Rosa and Dr. Oliver nodded.  
  
Dr. Oliver nodded. "There's some changes back home, but more time has passed." Suddenly, his morpher beeped. "And speaking of changes, what's up Hayley?"  
  
"I'd like to let you guys know that it's almost midnight over here," said Hayley's voice. "I can't stay up for long so barring any problems, you should get back here since Mesogog might try something while I sleep against this thing."  
  
"Right. Tommy out. We should get going since we came to prevent Mesogog from getting a foothold in this world."  
  
Dr. O stood up and Ethan groaned. "Do we have to Dr. O? I'd like to check this place out."  
  
"Plus Rocky was telling me about Ernie's and the Surf Spot," said Conner, the thought of food dancing in his vision. "I haven't eaten since lunch."  
  
Suddenly, there was a beeping sound at the console as Justin got up from his seat and went over. He blinked and said, "Um, guys? That hole is gone."  
  
"What?" Billy was at his side as with Dr. Oliver. "That can't be right, unless something happened to Hayley...." a sensation of dread filled Dr. Oliver and he punched his communicator. "Hayley, come in!"  
  
For a moment there was static before Hayley's voice filtered through. "Sorry about that Tommy, but Trent showed up and demolished half of the machine. It'll take me a few days to repair this and get you guys home. Fortunately I was able to keep a tight line through the fracture in the space/time continuity so I can still communicate with you guys."  
  
There was a sigh of relief as Kira grinned. "That's our Hayley, one step ahead of everything."  
  
"Sounds like you'd get along just fine with her Billy," said Rocky with a laugh. Billy colored and chuckled as well.  
  
"So... we have a few days to kill...." A triple protest from Conner, Ethan and Justin's stomach could be heard and Tasha grinned. "Since stomachs have been heard from, lets go eat!"  
  
As they were preparing to move out, Jason looked over at Dr. Oliver and said, "Are you okay bro? Can you even eat?"  
  
"I'm fine," replied Tommy, "remember, morphing replenishes energy for as long as I need to, and I don't need to go to the bathroom for almost a week and a half now."  
  
"I don't think it's a problem if you came along," said Jason and Rocky chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, with the Blue Senturion walking around downtown Angel Grove, I doubt anyone would blink an eye at a Ranger walking around morphed."  
  
Zordon chuckled at that. "While it is unorthodox, I recommend you get out of the place for a while Tommy. We cannot keep you locked up in the Power Chamber for more than a week."  
  
"It settles that then," said Tommy, clapping a hand on his double's shoulder. "C'mon, I'm sure you missed Ernie's."  
  
==================  
  
It was minorly crowded when the group walked in. No sooner than they walked in than Ernie pounced on the group. "Are you guys okay?" he asked in a hushed voice. "I saw the amount of guys on the TV."  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," said Fred. "Ernie, this is Kira, Conner and Ethan, they're the Dino Thunder Rangers."  
  
Ernie nodded at them and looked quizzically at Dr. Oliver. "And who's this?"  
  
"Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Dr. Oliver much to the surprise of Ernie who looked at Tommy who affirmed it. "he's me."  
  
"Nothing I haven't seen before," said Ernie with a smile. "Can you eat or can you get out of that suit?"  
  
"Wish I could," said Dr. Oliver with a sigh. "Oh can you call me Dr. Oliver or Black Brachio? It'd be easier not letting on that there's another Tommy running around Angel Grove."  
  
Ernie grinned at that, as there had been many Tommy clones in the last few years.  
  
The group quickly split into smaller groups after that. Ethan joined Rocky at the food along with Conner and Justin. With the help of some locker combonations, there was a steady flow of gis for the others who wanted to spar. Dr. Oliver indulged himself in a conversation with himself and Billy. Their tone seemed to indicate some long held feelings about his own native Billy. A woman's name was brought up several times from Kira's hearing, a woman named Lita. She seemed to be referred to often.  
  
Jason, Fred, Rosa and Frank were on the floor, helping Kira with a few of her forms while Tasha offered suggestions.  
  
As the time rolled by, several other people dropped in. Dr. Oliver was surprised to see the Astro Rangers he knew stroll in, looking bogged down like they had failed a test. He was told quickly afterwards that they were in a successive fight against the Neji Rangers for several months now. After some quick introductions and the initial shock of meeting Dr. Oliver, the group expanded, some doing homework and others working out.  
  
"So Tommy is your science teacher?" asked Rocky of Conner. "He's got a brain like a sieve, how does that work?"  
  
"He's got his moments," offered Conner, "But he's a good teacher. Gives a lot of homework though, and his Pop Quizzes are nasty."  
  
"Must have been a trait he picked up from Mrs. Appleby," said Justin as he polished off his smoothie. "She gives a lot of homework but she's a good teacher."  
  
"I can't imagine how Tommy went from Race Car Driver to Doctor of Paleontology," said Rocky. "It's mind boggling."  
  
"Making fun of my mind again?" asked Tommy over his shoulder with a grin. Rocky grinned and punched him on the shoulder.  
  
"You know it and you encourage it," replied the Hispanic teenager with a grin.  
  
"Brain like a sieve? That's a new one. I'm sure Hayley can tell us more though," said Ethan with a grin.  
  
"All right, that's enough," said Dr. Oliver with a hint of his teachers authority. "We'll save the jokes for later."  
  
==================  
  
Hayley grumbled to herself as she replaced the half melted metal onto the side of the machine. "It's bad enough they get themselves stuck there with Trent out here."  
  
"Aw, you'd think they'd miss me," said the chillingly deep voice. Hayley spun and White Ranger stood behind her. "Step aside Hayley, I don't want my former boss getting killed in the process."  
  
"So you're just gonna shoot me when I'm vulnerable?" said Hayley as she stepped aside. One hand slipped into her dress pocket and fingered the Dino Laser that she kept on herself at all times.  
  
"Maybe, but I have a better use for this machine." replied White Ranger as he strode up to the machine.  
  
There was a flash of green light and Zeltrax appeared with a monster that looked like a cross between a shark and a chainsaw. "That machine belongs to my master," he said, "and we're taking it back. Thank you for repairing it."  
  
"Not a problem," Hayley quipped. White Ranger did not look impressed though.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm taking this for myself. You understand right?"  
  
"I do not think so," rumbled Zeltrax ominously. "Sharktron, attack!"  
  
"Bring it," said White Ranger as he rushed into battle. Hayley turned to get to the machine but a group of Tyrannodrones appeared to stop her. Thanking Tommy for the martial arts lessons and that she had worn flats today, she rushed in to meet her opponents.  
  
================  
  
A sudden beeping from Kira's communicator startled Tasha out of a kick demonstration. "What's up Hayley?" asked Kira.  
  
"I hope you guys have a backup plan," puffed Hayley's voice.  
  
"You should winded. Are you okay?"  
  
"Nothing a little fight won't cure," said Hayley. There was a rustling sound and the loud screech of a laser could be heard. "Okay, settled. Zeltrax and White Ranger are fighting over the Time Generator. I got it repaired but I think you guys need to get back here ASAP."  
  
With that, the connection cut off. Kira looked worried as she called over Ethan, Conner and Dr. Oliver. "We've gotta go. Hayley is over there and Trent and Zeltrax are fighting over the machine. Knowing one of them, it's going to get busted."  
  
"Great." Suddenly, there was a chorus of beeping as Fred groaned. "What's up Zordon?"  
  
"Rangers, Divatox is at the portal site with a time/space generator a monster. You must stop her before she can rupture the space/time and open a portal back to Dr. Oliver's world."  
  
"Two fronts, oh joy." grumbled Rosa. "All right, lets get a move on." Looking around, she had found that they were the only ones in the Juice Bar.  
  
"Right. Shift into Turbo!"  
  
"Ready! Dino Thunder, Power Up!"  
  
===================  
  
"Hurry up with that thing!" yelled Divatox as she glared at the monster and the Piranhatrons moving the large generator into place. "Careful!" she shouted as the generator thudded into place. "One wrong move and this place can become a dimensional warzone."  
  
"I don't see why we need to do this," said Rygog. Divatox gave him an icy glare.  
  
"It's simple bonehead! I'm getting sick and tired of those Turbo Rangers getting in our way. This world has twenty plus Rangers not including auxiliaries and support staff. I'd rather plunder a place that has six instead of twenty odd ones." she sniffed haughtily. "Turn on the machine!"  
  
"Hold it right there!" shouted Red Turbo and Divatox's expression went frustrated. "Back away from the generator."  
  
"I don't think so Power Pukes," snapped Divatox. "Rygog, Piranhatrons, Eggstractor, get them!" She then marched over to the machine and started pressing buttons.  
  
"What are these things?" yelped Yellow Ptera as she fought off the slippery fish men.  
  
"Piranhatrons," said Yellow Turbo as she took out two that were rushing the pair of Yellow Rangers from behind. "They're Divatox's fish soldiers."  
  
"Eew," replied Yellow Ptera.  
  
"Lasers!" exclaimed Blue Tricera as he fired his laser into a group of Piranhatrons, scattering them everywhere.  
  
"Autoblaster!" exclaimed Blue Turbo, his weapon mirroring Blue Tricera on the other side. "Looks like great minds think alike."  
  
Red Tyranno spun around, his staff slamming into several as he spun it around with a vengeance. "Man, these guys are gross," he grumbled.  
  
"Tell me about it," said Red Turbo. "Sometimes, I can smell them at home."  
  
Rygog fought against a triple team of Pink, Green and Black Rangers and found himself steadily loosing. Five was bad enough, but when the new Dino Rangers got into the fray, a total of eight Rangers was even worse. Rosa blocked a strike and shouted, "Dr. O, get over to the machine!"  
  
"Right!" Black Brachio jumped off of Rygog's head and landed behind Divatox who whipped around. "Hey, what's up?" he greeted as he grabbed her and tossed her halfway across the field. Turning his attention to the machine, he recalibrated the machine to match the frequencies of the other generator. "Here goes."  
  
There was a brilliant flash of light, and suddenly, Sharktron appeared overhead in giant form and mid swing. Noticing that his opponent wasn't around, he started to stomp on buildings. "Oh great, that's not good. Hayley, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm right behind you Tommy," replied Hayley who stood calmly in the melee. She held a Dino Laser in one hand and looked a bit smudged up. "Move over Oliver, I need to adjust this machine before you press another button."  
  
"Sorry." He then looked up at a thunderous detonation and grinned. "Turbo RAM just took out the monster..." Then there was a crack of energy and the monster grew. "Okay, maybe not."  
  
"Two monsters at once!" Red Turbo groused. "Turbo Megazord!"  
  
"Can we bring the Zords over?" asked Dr. Oliver. Hayley gave him a look and he rubbed his head. "Right. That answers my question. Brachio!"  
  
For more than five years, Angel Grove was treated to the sight of seeing a giant Brachiosaurus Zord appear, stomping into view. It's sides and the top opened up, revealing three smaller zords.  
  
"Thundersaurus Megazord!" chorused the trio as they formed up their Megazord.  
  
==================  
  
"There's a sight," said Tommy as he looked up at the giant Brachio who stood close to Ernie's Juice Bar. "I haven't seen a Brachiosaurus based Zord in a long time. Not since Titanus."  
  
"I'll say," said Rocky. As the two zords clashed with the two monsters, it was apparent on how the Rangers fought differently. The Thundersaurus used strong power moves while the Turbo Megazord was quick and agile. "We should get into the Juice Bar, before anyone worries."  
  
"In a minute." Rocky headed in as Tommy shoved his hands into his pockets. "You've given me a lot to think about Dr. Oliver."  
  
He then headed in, just as the pair of zords finished off the monsters.  
  
=================  
  
"There, I got it." Hayley turned towards the Dino and Turbo Rangers who were depowered and waiting expectantly, minus Justin who put the cover back on. "When Tommy matched frequencies, he made a temporary overlap. Which means it dragged the closest thing into this world. Thus, Sharktron."  
  
"With some help, Hayley and I were able to get it on a parallel running frequency, not an overlapping one." added Justin.  
  
"Which means what?" asked Conner.  
  
"Thus, we can open a portal back home. Which is good. Who knows how many days passed back home." Dr. Oliver nodded at Justin and Hayley. "Good job."  
  
There was a beeping at Fred's communicator at that moment. "Yes Zordon?"  
  
"Rangers, let me first say that you did well today. Secondly, I would like to address Dr. Oliver and his team. For bravery and going up and beyond the call of duty to protect both worlds, I would like to bestow the title of Ranger upon you. Do you accept this honor?"  
  
Conner blinked. "Um, we're already Rangers though." Kira smacked him in the chest and Ethan grinned.  
  
"Yes, we do," said Dr. Oliver, feeling pride that the White Morphin Master would acknowledge his own team as Rangers.  
  
"As thus, we will teleport the machine back to the Power Chamber, in case you ever wish to return to this world. May the Power protect you." With that, communications cut out.  
  
"Wow, that was cool," said Ethan. "I guess we're going home huh?"  
  
===================  
  
"So... my plan failed, and Dr. Oliver now has the Time Generator. Is that it Zeltrax?" Mesogog hissed.  
  
Zeltrax winced. "Your plan was foolproof...."  
  
"And yet Rangers from another world defeated us. This cannot go unpunished." A beam of thick yellow light lanced out from Mesogog's head and Zeltrax gripped his head in pain. Elsa smirked before she too was struck by the mental light. "As for you Elsa, you did not help out at all."  
  
The light abruptly cut off as Mesogog stood up and folded his claws behind his back. "Though... the knowledge of this other world, can come into play once I find a way to subjugate this one. Now go....."  
  
The pair left and Mesogog hissed as his hands burned with a green light. And in a flash, Anton Mercer walked out of the room and vanished through an Invisiportal.  
  
================  
  
Constants. The world is ruled by Constants. When the Dino Thunder Rangers returned back home, the world returned to normal. But there was a stray offspring of the timeline which grew and flourished. Shadows on the horizon retreated, ready to strike later in the future, and time flowed on.  
  
The Turbo Rangers returned home and slept, not knowing that their world, would become so big, and yet so small. 


End file.
